


A Ring To Keep You

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Every year, Ladd buys a bouquet of roses for Huey on Valentine’s day; one year, he brings him something else with it.” Ladd decides to surprise Huey this year. LaddxHuey, yaoi/shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring To Keep You

The Lives We Live- part 4

A Ring To Keep You

Every year, Ladd buys a bouquet of flowers for Huey on Valentine’s day; one year, be brings him something else with it. Now, Ladd and Huey have been together for 2 years as an official couple, longer if you count the years before. Ladd decided that year, though, that it’s time for something different, to take their relationship to the next level.

Like always, Ladd buys the bouquet for Huey on the morning of February the 14th, then gives it to him in the afternoon when Huey comes home from work.

“They’re beautiful,” Huey tells him, leaning up and giving his boyfriend a kiss, before pulling away. “Like always.”

“There’s more,” Ladd tells him. “Look, tied to the stems.” Tied around the steams, a golden diamond ring sits with a note connected to it, reading;

 _Will you marry me?_

Huey just stares at it for a second, before tears start to form in his eyes and he puts his arms around Ladd’s neck.

“Yes,” he cries, burying his face in the nape of Ladd’s neck, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Of...of course I’ll marry you...oh, Ladd!” His hand is trembling as Ladd puts the ring on his finger. “It’s...it’s been so long since...”

“I know,” Ladd tells him, pulling Huey close as they both sink to their knees. “It’s been a while for me too...to be honest, I was scared to propose,” Ladd tells him softly. “I mean...every fiancé I’ve had either died or left.”

“I won’t leave,” Huey tells him, wiping tears from his eyes. “No matter how long it takes for us to be able to get married.”

Now smiling, Ladd hugs Huey tightly, nuzzling his cheek. “Then in that case, I guess we’ve got nothing to worry about. We can wait. We’ve got forever to plan.”

 _Finish._

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s Note: Alright, here’s the fourth installation of The Lives We Live. It was a little mushy for my taste (nothing compared to the fifth and sixth...) but I hope you guys liked more of this awkward little pairing. The next installment will be called The Days We Dream Of. I hope you enjoy it and happy reading! Ciao!]


End file.
